Heroes Supports: Lute and Subaki
by megapig9001
Summary: What happens when two "perfect" people meet? A bunch of crazy shenanigans!


_Hey! Megapig9001 here! Happy Valentines day! I will admit, I do not think this support is as good as my last one. The characterization may seem a little off, but I think it is still good enough to be engaging as a story. Even though I don't think it's as good as my last support, I am still ultimately satisfied with this work. I hope you all enjoy!_

 **Fire Emblem Heroes Supports: Subaki and Lute**

 **C-Support**

Subaki: …

Lute: …

Subaki and Lute: You.

Lute: I've seen the form you use with your lance.

Subaki: And I've seen the way you cast spells.

Subaki and Lute: It's perfect.

Lute: ...I think I know what you're going to say next...

Subaki: And I think I know what you're going to say next...

Subaki and Lute: I'm better than you.

Subaki: …

Lute: …

Subaki: How about we settle this the next time we find ourselves in battle.

Lute: Alright. Let's have a competition. Whoever defeats the most enemies wins.

Subaki: Okay, deal.

Lute: …

Subaki: …

Subaki and Lute: I'm going to win!

 _C-Support reached!_

 **B-Support**

Subaki: …

Lute: …

Subaki and Lute: You.

Lute: Ready to display our results?  
Subaki: Yes…

Subaki and Lute: Ten enemies! … What!?

Subaki: How!? The enemies had high resistance, not to mention their speed!

Lute: I used some spells beforehand that let me lower both of those attributes.

Subaki: … That's actually pretty impressive.

Lute: I observed part of your battle, but was perplexed. How did you take so little damage from arrows?

Subaki: I used a sacred seal we acquired from the tempest. It negates a flier's weakness to arrows.

Lute: … I see.

Subaki: So it looks like we're even in terms of skill.

Lute: As much as I hate to admit it, yes. Your superiority appears to match mine.

Subaki: Hm… Okay! I think I have an idea.

Subaki: Let's keep competing with each other until we both reached our limits.

Lute: So, like rivals? I've observed some in the land I was summoned from. They seem to increase the quality of performances.

Subaki: Rivalries can be… interesting to say the least. So, what do you say?

Lute: Hm… Okay. I will prove myself superior.

Subaki: May the perfect person win!

 _B-Support reached!_

 **A-Support**

Subaki: …

Lute: …

Subaki: Lute.

Lute: Subaki.

Subaki: Shall we?  
Lute: sure.

…

Subaki: So tallying up the arena battles…

Lute: And the fights from the tempest…

Subaki: Not to mention that weird dungeon thing…

Lute: For round two...

Subaki and Lute: I've defeated fifty enemies.

Lute: …

Subaki: … Heh!

Lute: Are you… laughing? Why?

Subaki: I never thought I would meet someone who could match me.

Subaki: Tell me, what drives you?  
Lute: Hm?

Subaki: My family has served the Hoshidan royal family for generations. I was raised to be a paragon of strength and skill.

Subaki: As a sky knight, I represent my nation. I must make no mistakes, otherwise I bring shame to my country and my lord...

Lute: Well that's dumb.

Subaki: What!?

Lute: Subaki, you shouldn't let other people keep you from perfection.

Subaki: Huh?  
Lute: It is impossible to impress everyone in this world, but that's not what makes a perfect person.

Lute: What makes a perfect person is knowing that you are meeting the top of your own skills, not the skills the people around you expect.

Lute: Don't hold yourself to those standards to try to impress others, hold yourself to those standards so you can be the best person possible.

Subaki: ...Wow. So that's how you continue to push yourself?

Lute: Precisely.

Subaki: Thank you, Lute. You have my respect. I'll keep what you said in mind.

Lute: You're welcome Subaki… now let's get back to our game shall we?

Subaki: Oh! But what about only staying true to yourself?

Lute: Come now, Subaki. A little competition now and then won't hurt.

Subaki: …If you insist. Alright! Let's go!

 _A-Support reached!_

 **S-Support**

Lute: Hello Subaki.

Subaki: ...

Lute: Is something wrong?

Subaki: N...No. Let's get to it I guess…

…

Lute: Okay, so for round sixteen, I defeated 75 enemies. you?

Subaki: ...One.

Lute: ...Strange. I won, yet I do not feel satisfied.  
Lute: It seems my advice did not work the way I intended. My apologies.

Lute: Although I am curious, what of the one enemy you did defeat?  
Subaki: Well you see… I… how do I put this?

Subaki: … You know what, screw it!

Subaki: It was an archer, and it was aiming right for you. It had wings of mercy. There was no way you could've defended. I couldn't let you get hurt. You're too important to me. In fact...

Lute: Woah! Subaki, slow down.

Subaki: … I didn't fight… because I was too busy thinking of you.

Lute: W...Wait? I… you… What does this mean?

Subaki: You… you don't understand?

Lute: No I don't understand! What are you saying!?

Subaki: ...Heh. Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lute: Are… Are you laughing at me!?

Subaki: I'm sorry! It's just… I guess you aren't that superior after all! Ha ha ha!

Lute: Subaki!

 _Boom!_

Subaki: Oof! Ow… Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Lute: Q...quit it!

 _Vhrrrr!_

Subaki: It's just that… You can't even tell that I love you!

 _Fish._

Lute: Love? But… I don't… what... what is… how do I… aahhh…

 _Falls_

Subaki: Lute!

 _Catches_

Subaki: It's okay. I've got you.

Lute: … Is this what love is? I understand now.

Lute: Subaki… please, don't let go of me… ever.

Subaki: I...I promise!

Lute: I've seen your strength, your passion, your superiority.

Subaki: And I've seen your magic, your confidence, your mastery

Lute and Subaki: You're perfect.

 ** _S-Support reached!_**


End file.
